No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan los demás
by syrielgoethe
Summary: La vida tiene miles formas de enseñarte que está bien y que no... ¿aprenderán nuestros chicos la lección?


Todas las escuelas habían sido reunidas en una sola academia, según las directivas así habría mas posibilidades de una mejor convivencia: cosa que fue del agrado para unos y de molestia para la mayoría; los padres no se rehusaron, creían que seria la mejor oportunidad para conocer mejor los pensamientos y "sentimientos" de los demás y claro que hubo mejores oportunidades de "conocerse mejor". La academia Hatsumasa, conocida por su buen nivel académico y disciplinario, pero lo que nadie sabia era el gran secreto que todos los alumnos de allí compartían.

Para permitir el ingreso de los estudiantes, se habían escogido a los estudiantes más valiosos, y no fue una sorpresa para algunos, saber que eran los chicos de los clubes de tenis, bueno, también habían sido escogidos chicos de otras lúdicas, pero eran mas como unos "adornos" pues las joyas verdaderas se encontraban en los equipos de tenis…

Habían sido llamados los integrantes de los equipos de tenis de las siguientes escuelas: Seigaku (pues obviamente no podía faltar en el fic) Hyotei, Rikkaidai y Shitenjouji; poniéndolos a ellos como los mas valiosos de las instituciones.

Las mañanas eran normales, habían sido organizados por dormitorios, si, como se dijo; los chicos Vivian, respiraban y sufrían en la misma academia que ya muchos habían empezado a detestar. Los directores buscaban formarlos de una forma espiritual, y no falta decir que para muchos era algo… inservible, patético, aburrido, horrible, terrible y todas esas cosas.

- Me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo diablos mis padres terminaron de ceder a dejarme venir aquí cuando hasta ellos dijeron que No? – se preguntaba cierto peli azul mientras un aura malignaba le rodeaba. – Bueno, Gakuto te obligó –le respondió un peli lila tranquilamente.

- Flash back-

- ¡Vamos, vamos dejen que vaya, es una gran experiencia! – decía el peli cereza a los señores Oshitari quienes se miraron para luego decir: Esta bien Gaku chan. El chico saltó literalmente de felicidad mientras el peli azul le fulminaba con la mirada; cuando los padres salieron Yuushi se propuso encararlo.

- Gakuto ya te dije que prefiero que me golpeen en los xxx antes de ir a ese infierno –dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Sabes yo se porque no quieres ir –dijo sabiamente Mukahi- Mira, se que sigues enojado porque Atobe bochou se revolcó con el crio de Echizen pero :D es el pasado ¡olvidalo! –dijo sonriente… pero no sabia que había provocado.

La sala se llenó de pequeños truenos y música del inframundo estaba de fondo. - ¿¡que dijiste! –preguntó enojado su ahora novio - ¡ire! ¡te demostraré que las porquerías de esos dos no me molestan! – dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante. Gakuto no lo podía creer, abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, pero solo sonrió: ¡OK!

- End flash back-

- Emmm… si, Gakuto les obligo a mis padres –dijo Oshitari nervioso. – Ajá –dijo Atobe, claro, sabia que Yuushi había venido por una razón en especial, pero aun no sabia cual era. -¡ por favor todos los alumnos al patio salón! – dijo una señorita por megafonía.

- ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Llegare primero Shiraishi! – gritaba un eufórico Kintarou. – Caida –dijo Chitose mientras brillaba. - ¡no corras! –gritaba Shiraishi al oir lo que había dicho su novio pero… ¡PUM! – si, ya se cayó … las escaleras –dijo el mayor llendo a recoger el cuerpo del selvático.

- ¡Vamos Marui sempai! –gritaba el demonio del Rikkaidai jalando al peli rosa. - ¡Chotto matte Kirihara! –gritaba el pobre chico.

- ¡O'chibi rápido! – gritaba cierto neko jalando al menor de los Echizen. - ¡Sempaiiiii! –gritaba el pobre chico: detrás venían Momoshiro y Oishi mas que preocupados por sus parejas de dobles.

- Hora : 10 30 am – Lugar: patio salón –

- ¿Qué tendrán de actividad ahora? –preguntó Gakuto mas que intrigado. – Pa' saber – le respondió su novio en las mismas condiciones.

La encargada de la actividad no tardo en hacer su aparición, se paró frente a los chicos mientras sonreía dulcemente – Buenos días, como pueden ver, en las mesas hay varias hojas y unos cuantos esferos – todos los chicos miraron y era cierto – bueno, todos escribirán una clase de reto para sus compañeros –dijo la chica para luego ver que algunos no habían comprendido la idea – haber, por ejemplo uno de ustedes escribe: yo fulano de tal, quiero que fulana de tal haga tal cosa. Entonces la otra persona deberá obedecer –termino la chica.

Todos sonrieron maliciosamente ¿Qué acciones harian sus amigos? Ninguno esperó para tomar el esfero en sus manos. Escribieron con una sadica sonrisa su deseo cosa que asusto de cierto modo a la chica.

- ¡tiempo! –dijo para pasar cerca de cada uno con una bolsa en su mano y meter ahí todos los papeles, batió la bolsa para sacar el primer papelito del mal- veamos "yo, Toyama Kintaro quiero que Shiraishi bese a Koshimae ;D " – leyó la chica. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando raro al peli rojo - ¿Qué? Ay no y sus retos no van de ese lado ¿no? –preguntó haciendo que todos bajaran la cabeza.

- Bueno Kintaro, ve y besa a Ryoma –dijo la chica

- ¿ah? –preguntó confuso el chico

- Si, ustedes deberán hacer el reto que le pusieron a su compañero, en este caso Shiraishi no besara a Ryoma, lo hara Kin chan porque el puso el reto –dijo sonriendo

A todos se les formo un nudo en el estomago…

- ¡no quiero! –dijo el peli rojo

- Hazlo o… -dijo la chica rompiendo una cuchara que sacó de-donde-no-quieren-saber

- Ok… -dijo el chico muerto de miedo

El peli rojo se acercó hasta el prodigio del tenis quien no podía estar mas rojo. Toyama se inclinó y posó suavemente sus labios . - ¡oe, Kintarou es un beso, quiere decir con lengua! –dijo un divertido Chitose. – es verdad Kin chan –dijo la chica sonriendo maléficamente.

- Yo paso –dijo Ryoma algo sonrojado

- Ryooooomaaaaa –le llamo la chica, pero esta vez sompia la raqueta

- Ugh… ok –dijo resignado

El pelirojo volvió a inclinarse, esta vez tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos, lentamente le beso. Ni duraron mas de 5 segundos cuando se separaron.

- ¡Listo! –dijo un ya aliviado Toyama

El oji dorado solo se limitó a mirar con odio a Chitose y a la chica.

- Listo, continuemos –dijo tomando otro papel de la bolsa – " Yo, Mukahi Gakuto, quiero que Yuushi bese a Atobe bochou"

Los presentes veian como la habitación se había oscurecido y el peli azul emanaba un aura roja - ¡GAKUTO! – gritó el tensai del Hyotei sorprendiendo a muchos

- ¿Qué? A ti no te va tocar besarlo YOSHI – esto ultimo lo dijo para provocar al mayor

- Bueno que no se te olvide que es un besooo, ocea con lengua –dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Gakuto y Atobe tragaron en seco

- ¡rapido! –grito Kirihara impaciente

El chico acrobático se acerco lentamente a su bochou, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los del peli lila

- ¿y la lengua? –preguntó un divertido Oshitari

- ¡Urusei! –gritó el peli lila separándose del menor

- Keigo… si no continuas

- ¿si no continuo QUE? –preguntó entre dientes con una mirada que mato de miedo a mas de uno, inclusive a Echizen.

- Bueno… y…ya terminaste, sigamos

- ¡Hey! –gritaron Echizen y Kintarou

- Hay ya dejen de joder –dijo la chica de forma seria – ok, continuemos *saca otro papel* "Yo, Akaya Kirihara, quiero que "el zorro" le de una patada a Sanada fukubochou"

Yukimura rio suavemente pero esto no le salvo de una mirada asesina de su novio

- ¿zorro? –preguntó un confundido Oishi

- Creo que se refiere a Nyoh – le respondió Bunta quien se encontraba a su lado

- Bueno, chico-demonio ve y pegale a Sanada –dijo Nyoh sonriendo socarronamente

Kirihara tragó en seco para luego acercarse a Sanada

- S- Sanada fukubochou… si te pego ¿tu lo haras con migo? –pregunto nervioso

- Mmmmm… dejame ver … pues no te prometo nada

- Ay… o-ok –dijo el oji verde

- Pegale pasito – dijo Yukimura en susurro. La chica luego se acercó a Kirihara para decirle en el oído: Sanada dijo que pegabas como maricón – dicho aquello se fue

El chico frunció el ceño para luego acercarse

- Descuida, ya hable con Akaya kun – le dijo Yukimura a Sanada quien suspiró de alivio, pues él lo sabia, Kirihara tenia una gran fuerza: espero el golpe y…

¡PUM! - ¡genichirou! –grito Yukimura al ver a Sanada en el piso. Kirihara gozó de sus segundos de victoria… hasta que…

Sanada se levantó y tenia las vivas intenciones de matar al menor.

- F-fukubuchou – dijo el menor retrocediendo

El mayor se acercó lentamente y…

- ¡oigan! ¿A dónde carajos van? –pregunto la chica al ver a los dos chicos corriendo hacia afuera

- ¡! – se escuchó un horrible grito… pobre…

- Ah bueno, continuemos –dijo sacando otro papel – "Yo, Eiji Kikumaru quiero que o'chibi actue como una cucaracha cuando le aplican veneno en spray"

Todos mostraron una cara de burla ante ello

- Bueno, aunque sea no eres UN PERVERTIDO SIN RAZON COMO OTROS –dijo la chica. Todos volvieron a bajar su cabeza

El pelirojo pasó al centro del salón, se acostó en el frio suelo mientras la chica fingía echarle veneno en spray , el chico movia sus piernas y brazos de una forma que hizo que todos y él rieran. El chico se volvió a su asiento para descansar.

- Bueno, sigamos –dijo sacando otro papel de la bolsa – "yo,Oshitari Yuushi ( Oshitari: ¬/¬) quiero que Echizen le baile de forma erotica a Atobe " por Dios, ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de ahora ¿ -se preguntó la chica

- ¿Y-yuushi? – pregunto desconcertado su novio

- ¿Qué? Quería mostrarte que las cochinadas de esos dos no me afectaban –le dijo en susurro a su pareja de dobles.

- ¡hazlo Yuushi! –gritó Eiji eufóricamente

- Ok… -dijo el peli azul acercándose a el capitán del Hyotei. Sonrió socarronamente, se paró en frente de Atobe quien tragó en seco.

- ¡ahora si! –grito Eiji nuevamente poniendo música ( de Tila Tequila)

Primero, la camisa voló por los aires, Yuushi ya estaba mas cerca de Atobe, se movia al ritmo de la música y su buchou no podria estar mas rojo

Y en la mejor parte…

- ¡listo! – gritó la chica apagando la música - ¡prosigamos!

El peliazul tomo su camisa y volvió por donde se vino como si nada hubiese pasado

Todos: o_oU

La chica volvió a sacar otro papel – "ore-sama quiere que la rata de Echizen se incline ante mi y diga que soy su rey " esperen ¿Quién es "ore sama"? –preguntó confundía

Todas las miradas se dirijieron hacia Atobe

- Diablos –dijo él

- ¿rata? Gracias por el apodo "cariño" –dijo el chico irónicamente para luego sonreir socarronamente – anda, dime que Yo soy tu rey

- Bueno, en realidad seria tu príncipe porque él… bueno y tu … ay mejor me cayo –dijo Momoshiro

- Emmm… paso –dijo el peli lila

- Gallina –dijo Ryoma

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó un indignado Atobe

- Eres muy, muy pero muy gallina Keigo *cacarea en forma de burla* -respondio el menor de los Echizen

El mayor creyó que era la mejor forma de terminar con ello, se acerco y se arrodilló frente al menor – Echizen… ore-sama que es el rey, te considera digno de llamarte su… princesa eh digo príncipe –dijo en forma de burla

- Etto… ¿arigatoo? – dijo el chico

- ¡goce goce goce! –gritaba Eiji, luego le siguió Fuji, pronto el salón se lleno de gritos

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó el mayor sonriendo de forma lujuriosa

- Bueno, que mas da – dijo acercándose

Lentamente se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron

- ¡vamos ¿Qué es un goce sin lengua? –gritó Fuji

El multimillonario tomó la cara de Ryoma para luego introducir su lengua , la cual se juntó con la de su novio… se separaron

- ¿felices? –pregunto el menor de los Echizen

- ¡o'chibi ya no eres un niño! –gritó Eiji apunto de llorar de felicidad

- Eso fue muy sexy – dijo la chica – otro papel –dijo tomando la bolsa entre sus delgadas manos – "yo, Nyoh Masaharu quiero que el chico demonio y la bola rosada se vayan a exprimir naranjas y a trapear al negocio "

Muchos mostraron una cara de confucion; Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe, Fuji, Oshitari y Yukimura entendieron el mensaje al instante

- Bueno Masaharu, vete con Bunta –dijo la chica

- Ok –dijo el platinado tomando al peli rosa de la mano

- ¿Cómo asi a trapear el negocio? ¿Dónde están las naranjas? – se van

- ¿ a donde se fueron? –preguntaron Ryoma y Kintaro, Atobe se enterneció al ver que tan inocente llegaba a ser ese enano engreído y arrogante.

- Ahhh… no se –dijo Sanada intentando proteger la inocencia de los dos chiquillos

Yukimura se les acercó para susurrarles algo en los oídos, la cara de los chicos pasó de confusión a una cara de asco

- Yukimura ¿Qué les dijiste? –pregunto un asustado Sanada

- Nada Geni chan -dijo el chico… que miedo daba algunas veces

- Ok… - dijo la chica tomando otro papel- "yo, Echizen Ryoma quiero que Tezuka bochou se vista de chica, se quedé asi por el resto de la mañana y le de un beso a monkey King… porque no se me ocurre nada mas " – la chica ahora bajaba la cabeza por dichos retos

- Echizen –dijo un impresionado Tezuka

- Emmm… yo…. Puedo explicarlo… bueno…gomene –dijo bajando la cabeza

- Bueno,ven Ryoma –dijo la chica llevándose al menor

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada por la llegada del Kouhai del Seigaku

- 6 minutos después-

- Bueno ¿y el cacho… - Kikumaru no termino al ver entrar a la chica con el oji dorado. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos literalmente, era algo… imposible.

- ¡ listo! –dijo la chica sonriente. Por alguna razón, el menor vestia el uniforme femenino del Hyotei con una cinta en la cabeza.

- ¿ de donde diablos saco la ropa? – preguntó Ootori

- Emmm… bueno, yo estudiaba allí y le queda buena la ropa… bueno Ryoma puedes empezar –dijo la chica

Atobe sonrío socarronamente al menor, quien en vez del beso preferiría golpearle en la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente, para todos ver otro beso de esos dos seria muy divertido, pues aquella relación se basaba en frases llenas de orgullo y algo de coquetería. Y pasó, los dos chicos se besaron con la misma pasión de antes salvó que esta vez el mayor le mordió el labio inferior al chico y el peli lila asi mismo empezaba a besar sus besos por el cuello del menor quien le separó aunque no se salvó de…

- ¿te gusto Hime chan? – pregunto socarronamente; el menor volteo su sonrojado rostro solo para ver un florero lleno de agua, se acerco a él y lo tomo para volverse acerca a Keigo.

- La flor mas bella del lugar… empieza a marchitarse –dicho ello, regó el agua sobre el mayor.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, era algo impresionante que ese chico hiciera ello. El mayor en vez de enojarse sonrió de forma arrogante, tomó al menor de la cintura y lo alzó en sus hombros.

- Nos vamos –dijo con una mirada lujuriosa

Empezaban a salir cuando el menor empezó a moverse, pero a decir verdad… lo disfrutaba

- ¡esperen van a

¡SPLASH!

- Ya cayeron en la piscina –dijo Oshitari

- Ah bueno ¿Dónde están Nyoh y Marui? – preguntó Shishido

- Con Nyoh y Marui-

- ¿a-a que v-vinimos? –preguntó el peli rosa al platinado

- Solo espera… espera –dijo el chico acercándose

- Madre santa salvameee…

- Con los demás atormentados-

- Oh bueno, la deben estar pasando genial –dijo Oshitari. – v-voy a sacar o…otro papelito " yo, Fuji Syuusuke quiero que Tezuka me bese" - vaya ese chico se que era algo muy directo. Pero no era algo raro, a decir verdad, las cosas mas raras en él eran algo de lo mas normales.

- Saa, ya voy Kuni chan –dijo el chico acercándose hacia el otro castaño quien tragó en seco.

El oji zafiro se inclinó y besó al mayor quien intensificaba aun mas el beso. Sanada si que estaba confundido, él creía que Tezuka estaba con Atobe pero como lo vió hoy… estaba muy equivocado.

- Emmm… bueno… - empezó la chica pero los dos chicos no se separaban

- Etto… chicos –dijo un sonrojado Jackal

- ¡que se separen joder! –gritó la chica sorprendiendo a todos - ¡seguire! Dijo felizmente. Esos cambios de humor no eran normales… no en un humano

- Oh, acaban de llegar Marui y Nyoh –dijo Yukimura

Los dos chicos del Rikkaidai se sentaron tranquilamente

- ¿q-que te paso? – preguntó Ryoma quien acababa de salir de la piscina y tenia puesto la chaqueta de Atobe

- No volveré… a s…ser el mismo E-Echizen –dijo el peli rosa- ¿y … t…tu? –pregunto nervioso

- Yo tampoco no sere… el m…mismo –dijo el peli verde

La chica volvió a sacar otro papel – "yo, Jiroh Akutagawa quiero que Akaya kun le dé un beso a Marui kun"

Todos lo miraron raro, Jiroh no debería ser de esos mal pensados. ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico en forma de puchero- era pasa saber si eran pareja

Las mejillas del dormilon se pintaron de un color rojo carmín al igual que el peli rosa

- Y…yo no puedo –dijo cruzándose de brazos – no lo hare –dijo nuevamente Jiroh

Bunta miró a la chica ¡parecia el demonio y solo había una forma de terminar eso! El mayor se levantó, caminó hacia el peli naranja quien estaba sorprendido. El chico de la volea tomo la cara del menor entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y le dio un calido beso en los labios. El menor sin creérselo, cerró los ojos y le correspondió. El peli rosa abrió la boca del menor al primer intento logrando introducir su lengua y recorrer toda la boca, el peli naranja enredo sus brazos en el cuello del oji acaramelado. Seguian perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ese espacio.

Se separaron, se miraron con ternura, cosa que hizo que todos se enternecieran hasta el alma-

- Bueno, terminamos con la actividad –dijo la chica

- ¿y los demás? –preguntó un enojado Atobe

- Emmm… es que se nos acabo el tiempo ajajajajajaja –dijo la chica

Muchos suspiraron de alivio

- Eso es injusto –dijo cierto peli verde

- Nada es justo –le respondió la chica – bueno ¿Qué aprendimos con esto?

- Nyoh es peligroso –dijo Bunta

- Sanada es alguien b…bueno y no se le debe m…molestar-dijo un golpeado Kirihara

- Ryoma es un niño mal –dijo Atobe

- Saa, Tezuka besa muy bien –dijo cierto tensai.

- No, esto enseña a que no debemos hacerle a los demás lo que no queremos que nos hagan a nosotros – dijo la chica

- Ahhh …. –dijeron todos después de haber captado la idea

- Correcto… ahora largo –dijo la chica

- ¬¬ h-hai –dijeron todos saliendo

- Se te ve también ese traje –dijo Atobe a su novio mientras le quitaba su chaqueta

- Mada mada dane – dijo el chico - ¡hey! – Ryoma se vio acorralado en la pared

- Que esa blusa se te pegue hace que me excite ¿lo haces apropósito cierto? - preguntó el mayor.

- ¿en cerio monkey King? ¿te parece si… aprovechamos el tiempo? –pregunto mientras dejaba que el mayor pusiera una pierna entre las suyas

- Me parece genial –dijo bajando su mano a la entrepierna del chico

- You still have lots more to work on Kei chan

- ¿lo ves Gakuto ? la relacion de esos dos no me molesta –dijo Oshitari a su novio

- Ya veo .dijo el peli cereza

Bueno, ahora no le preocupaba que su novio pensara en las porquerías de Ryoma y Keigo… ahora, se preocupaba al saber que tal vez esas cochinadas serian probadas con él.


End file.
